


Missing

by CoatTheBoneless



Series: Poems [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatTheBoneless/pseuds/CoatTheBoneless
Summary: A poem I wrote, there are no typos.





	Missing

What is missing?

Is it an obvious thing?

Should I know it?

Am I looking right at it?

Am I lacking?

 

What is missing from

this small group of words?

Is it a plan?

Is it any sort of skill?

 

Is it too much of a thing?

It’s too much punctuation, isn’t it?

Too many I’s, not many you’s.

 

Or is it a lacking of a physical thing?

As I look down upon a board of buttons,

I find that I still own a purpos .

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coat-the-boneless)


End file.
